Rescue You
by TrueClaradee
Summary: Jane's journey in California begins, complete with Stanford and an alumni from Degrassi. Can she survive and battle her emotions, while finding what she's looking for?


Disclaimer: **This is my best friend Jenn's work she is lovely and wanted to write a crane story, be nice or else. I promise you guys I am updating my stories really soon! 3 you guys.**

The distance between Toronto, Canada to Palo Alto, California is approximately 1,980 miles apart. I calculated this hundreds of times when I received my acceptance letter to Stanford, when I told Spinner Mason, the first guy I ever fell in love with, and he walked out abruptly and left me in a tattoo parlor, when my world crumbled apart after he found out about my fling with Declan Coyne, the debonair smooth talker who's thankfully pinned down by one of my best friends Holly J Sinclair, when I was in New York trying to get rid of any thought of him in my mind, and when I watched him get married to Emma Nelson. To say the least, my summer was a whirlwind of surprises. After graduating from Degrassi, with high marks and a scholarship to Stanford in my pocket, I thought I would have enjoyed it with the friends I loved, the band I loved to jam with, being with Spinner, but life throws you a curveball sometimes and it knocks the breath out of you. And when it does that, sometimes you don't know what direction to hide towards, and if you can manage to breathe again, but I knew I had to. Leaving Toronto with a broken heart once again, wasn't my ideal dream but it was the circumstance I would have to face. But in the end I got the better release didn't I? Leaving was easier than having to stay and deal with it.

I trudged my way out of the airport, desperately to hail a taxi back to campus for the first time ever. The traffic rate in California alarms me a little, it's a lot busier than I ever could have imagined, possibly even busier than New York. I stick my thumb out, hitch hiker style, and still to no avail was a taxi free to sweep me up. Sighing, I give up for a few minutes, setting down my carry on suitcases and sitting on top of them. Burying my face in my hands, I take a breath. The air is thicker in California, and it's warmer than Toronto, where it's just hitting the crisp and cool autumn air season.

How was I already homesick when I've barely been here for more than 20 minutes? Shaking my head, I get up again, I whistle down for a taxi, waving my arms, tempted to jump up and down if I had to, but before I could proceed with that, someone finally stops. A rush of relief courses through me, as this taxi driver gets out and helps me put my things in the trunk. I situate myself in the backseat, leaning against the leather seats, securing my seat belt. They start driving, and I look back to watch the airport disappear from my sight and take in California's beauty. They look at me from the rearview mirror.

"Where to Miss?" They asked.

"Stanford University please, towards the Sterling Quad." I replied, smiling slightly.

"Oh, returning student or new?"

"New. This will be my first year here in California and as a college student." I reply again.

"Very nice. And where are you coming from?"

"Hometown wise?"

They nodded.

"I'm coming from Toronto." I laughed slightly. "I decided to try out living in the good ol' USA."

"Canada huh? That's quite a trek."

A very necessary one though, I think to myself. I stay silent not saying a word, ending the conversation with another brief smile and looking out the window again. The sun was starting to set in the horizon, creating a hue of colors from orange to maroon, and a light pink, cascading in the clouds. I was over taken by it's beauty until the buildings began to appear, each getting more prestige than the last, the taxi finally stops in front of my destination, I pay them and tip them graciously, wheeling my suitcases towards the entrance to the dorm, I embrace that, I Jane Vaughn, have successful made this trek of 1,980 miles away from Toronto, and will now start my life in my new home for the next four years of my life. Hopefully it won't be too painful.

"Let's go Jane Vaughn. We have 20 minutes until they're all trekking downtown."

I grumbled under my breath, flipping a page in my textbook. "I already said no, Laina. I have way too much stuff to go through for classes"

She peers over my shoulder, and takes the book out of my hands. "Over a section you've already read?" She shakes her head. "Nope, this won't do, you're coming out. It's been like two weeks now! And you've been a study drone and a sleeping drone. It's time to live it up! Or I fail on my duties as a roommate."

Rolling my eyes I peer behind me and see my lovely roommate, Laina Cortez, with an outfit already clad out on my bed and ready for me. I pinched the bridge of my nose and take a breath, looking over at her petite self rummaging through my drawers to find more makeup. I get up from my desk and admit defeat, laughing slightly.

"Okay! Okay you win, I'll go." I said exasperated. "But do I really have to wear something so, revealing?"

"The more cleavage the better." She replied, winking at me. "Besides we're going to a bar, and with your looks and all these horn dogs in town, I'm sure you'll get freebies."

I roll my eyes again and start getting dressed into what she's chosen, a pair of black skinny jeans with a red corset top. Classic.

"Hey, would you mind throwing me my-" I start, before being muffled by a mound of leather.

"Leather jacket, yes, okay, one step ahead of you." Laina said, rushing me into the jacket. "Now get dolled up and let's go!"

After taking 20 minutes longer than necessary, I let Laina lead me out of the room and into the cramped car of a friend of hers and we set off downtown. I mostly melted into the background as everyone else conversed, even while walking down the few blocks to the bar we were set to go to. I dug my hands into my pockets, mostly taking in the atmosphere and listening slightly to the conversation they were having, nodding and shaking my head where it was suitable. We walked into the bar, some of us presenting legal id's, while the rest, such as myself, presented our fake ones, and got escorted to a booth. One of Laina's friends orders a round of shots. We take a shot to good luck for the semester, the alcohol burned down my throat, bitter and unpleasant. After a few more shots, I settle for a mixed drink, looking over the room, noticing a small set up ahead. A microphone is propped on the stage, with a stool behind it, and to the side was an amplifier with an acoustic guitar resting against it.

"Is someone performing?" I asked around to the table.

"Who knows?" Laina replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Wouldn't be surprised though, there's always starving artists trying to perform."

Everyone laughed as I looked over to the set up again. "I'm gonna take a closer look."

"Have fun up there then Jane, if you get lonely though, we'll be right here." Laina said warmly, drinking another shot.

I got up from the table and excuse myself, walking towards an empty table in front of the stage. Setting my drink down, I stared at the items on the stage again, trying to suppress the emotions I felt. It'd been a while since I performed with The Studz, and the part of me that missed it was taking control of my emotions. I shook my head and looked down to the ground, taking a breath. The homesickness was setting in again and I wanted it to stop. Getting up, I paced out of the lounge and outside into the fresh air, pumping into another person in the process.

"You alright there?" They asked, bracing their hands on my shoulders.

I repelled back slightly, "Not particularly no." I look up to see who the new conversationalist is.

"Definitely looks like it." They said.

I stood absolutely stunned where I was in front of this new person, a tall man. His hair was black and it curled at the ends, he had a bit of a five o'clock shadow, and his eyes were a deep greenish gray. They stared back into my own eyes for a second too long, he looks away clearing his throat and stepped back slightly, extending his hand to me.

"I'm Craig. Craig Manning."

I shake his hand and smile slightly. "My name's Jane Vaughn, nice to meet you…? Erm, or maybe more so, sorry for bumping into you."

He smiles and laughs. "No it's okay, it's not an every day thing where an attractive woman like yourself comes bumping into my walking space."

"Really? That kind of alarms me that it isn't an every day basis for you." I said sarcastically, laughing slightly.

"It's a tough world." He replied, smirking. He steps aside and leans against a railing, looking towards the door. "So who were you running from?"

"Running?" I asked confused.

"Well you rushed out of there like someone was chasing you, or maybe you were brought out against your free will and you managed to escape?" He inquired, smiling.

I looked down to the ground and then back up to him. "Let's go with your second guess."

He laughs again, and nods. " I figured. You came with a group or just one person?"

"My roommate and a few of her friends." I sighed, digging my hands into my pockets. "They're probably all plastered right now."

"Well, I'm sorry for that." He said. "Did you want to head back in to them?"

"Not really." I said, biting on my lower lip. " But, if I'm keeping you from anything, I'm really sorry for that. I'll just be going."

I turned away from him taking a few steps, until I felt his hand around the crook of my elbow pulling me back slightly. "Going where? I'm pretty sure one of those friends in there was your ride right?"

I sighed, defeated, turning back to face him and replied, "Yes, unfortunately. My game plan though was to maybe catch a bus, or take a taxi back."

"At this time of night?" He shakes his head. "How about I present you with a better game plan?"

I raise an eyebrow, looking at him quizzically. "And what may I ask would that be?"

"If you wouldn't mind, how about coming back in, not to your friends, but back with me, I'm actually headlining a show here tonight. And after my set is done, I can take you back to wherever you need to be. I'll be completely sober, promise." He said, flashing a smile again.

I hesitated. I'd just met this man, all I know is that his name is Craig, he's apparently a musician, and his smile was contagious, I couldn't help but smile back. But at the same time, how crazy would it be for me to accept a ride from a complete stranger in California?

"Well, do you swear you're not some kind of psycho serial killer?" I ask, laughing.

He laughs and raises his hand solemnly. "I swear on my musical career, I'm not. You will be in one piece and alive and breathing."

I walked towards the door and motion my arm in its direction. "Then after you sir."

He walks up and opens the door, waiting. "I believe it's ladies first."

I blush and thank him as I walk back inside. I went back to the table I was sitting at right in the center, in front of the stage. I watched him being greeted by a plethora of people over at the bars, all of them patting his back in welcome, raising their glasses to him. He was pretty well respected here, that was comforting to know.

"JAAAAAAAAANE!" Laina yells from behind me.

I looked back and noticed she's in the booth still, everyone else has mellowed out, flushed in the face due to their excessive drinking, while she is waving her arms all around, giggling profusely. I wave back to her, laughing and turn my attention back to the stage. Craig has managed to get onto the stage, slinging the guitar over himself, checking to make sure each string is in tune on the guitar. He walks over to the microphone and taps on it.

"Check, check, One, two, one two. Check, check." He says.

"WE CAN HEAR YOUUUU." Laina replies from the back.

Laughter fills the lounge for a few seconds. I looked back at her again and shake my head, joining in.

"Well thanks for the reassurance there." He said, laughing, strumming a chord. "I hope you guys are doing great this evening, my name is Craig Manning, and this is called 'Drowning', hope you enjoy."

He starts singing and strumming on his guitar, and I froze again, awestruck. His lyrics were haunting beautifully.

"_I fly too close to the sun,_

_I chase the whale on the run._

_But I'm, I'm jumping from mountains,_

_And I'm jumping from skies,_

_Trying to realize my size._

_What you say when you're me,_

_What you feel when you see._

_Drowning in the sea,_

_Drowning close to me__"_

He finishes his first song and transitions into the next few songs with ease. Every once in a while I'd catch him glancing my way, singing a line or two making eye contact with me. I blushed and looked down at the table feebly like a coward. God, I was such a sucker for a musician. And with each song he proved to be a very worthy one. The way he played the guitar was almost like magic. Were his fingers even attached to his hands anymore or were they melded into his strings? By the end of the last song, he waved off to the audience with a barrage of applauds, bowing.

"Thank you, you've been a great audience, walk home safe, drive home sober, or call a cab. Good night!" He exclaimed.

I clapped and stood up, flattening down my leather jacket, I walked back over to the booth and noticed the red flush disappearing from Laina's face.

"Thomas is coming to pick us up, if you wanna come back with us in a mini van." She slurred.

I shook my head. "That's alright, just make sure to call me when you get back to the dorm, alright?"

She cupped my face in her hands and looked confused. "Janie, you're not coming back with us? How are you gonna get home?" She slurred again.

"A new friend is taking me home." I smiled and laughed at her, stumbling forward.

Her eyes lit up. "You, you met someone!"

"Shhh, we'll talk about it later okay?" I looked behind me making sure Craig was nowhere near within ear shot. I spotted him near the bar saying goodbye to the same plethora of people who had welcome him before. "It's a long story."

"Mmkay. Buh-bye Janieee." She said before she was whisked off outside with the rest of the group.

I watched them leave and turned back to find Craig at the bar again, but he wasn't there. I looked over to the stage and found the equipment had been taken and it was empty. Had I been ditched?

"Boo!"

I jumped slightly and looked back to see him, trying to contain his laughter.

"Oh very funny." I said, placing a hand over where my heart was beating rapidly. "I think I'll just walk home then."

I started for the door and walked outside, he trailed along, matching my pace, I could hear him laughing softly. "No, I promised I'd take you home, safe and sound before, remember?"

I stopped in my tracks and looked over at him. "A promise is a promise then, I suppose.

"Exactly, and I like to keep my word." He leaned his head over to the opposite direction. "My car's over here."

"Lead the way then sir." I replied, walking in the direction he was.

We walked in silence for a few moments, I focused mostly on the gravel pavement of the sidewalk, making sure not to trip over anything awkwardly. I looked over at him and he looked straight ahead, almost appearing to be lost in thought.

"So…" He said after a few more seconds.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"This is my car." He said, motioning over to a black convertible.

My eyes widened at the sight of it. "Holy crow…"

He smirked and opened the passenger door for me. "After you, Miss. Vaughn."

I blushed and ducked my head, getting in. "Thanks Mr. Manning."

He shut the door and swiftly went inside to the drivers seat. "Now where is home for you in California?" He asked.

"Stanford. In the dorms." I replied sheepishly.

He nodded. "That's impressive." He smiled and starts the engine. "And what are you studying?"

"Pre-law." I said matter-of-factly. "It's a lot of work."

He looked over at me, incredulously. "Beautiful and you've got brains? Once again, I'm very impressive."

I blushed. "Do you say this to all the girls you meet at these random shows, pick them up, compliment them, and then expect a rendezvous?"

He smirked. "No actually, I've never done something like this before with a complete stranger. Especially with my history of having a fan base of women..." He replied, laughing under his breath.

"What do they ravage you?" I asked, giggling.

"They can try, but half the time they never catch me without a bodyguard. You got lucky tonight." He said with a grin.

I nodded coyly, "I guess so. Just my luck. I'm always the one running into musicians." I said laughing.

"Hmm, you must have some magnetic control over us." He said.

I shook my head, trying to keep myself from blushing again. "Seriously though, if this is your first time helping out a fellow stranger at a show, can I ask why me?"

He looks straight forward, still driving carefully. "The way you said 'sorry' it didn't sound the way it typically sounds here in the states. Are you Canadian?" He said.

I peered over at him, "Actually yes, I am. Born and raised." I replied.

He grinned. "Knew it. What part?"

"Toronto."

He stopped at red light and looked over shocked. "No way. Seriously?"

"I kid you not." I replied smiling.

"What high school did you go to?"

"Well, I was in Lakehurst until it mysteriously burned down, and then I switched over to Degrassi."

He started driving again. "Strange that I've never seen you around there before, how old are you?"

"Well I'm a college freshman now, only 18." I said.

"Ah, alright, well little youngin' I hope you're comfortable with someone in their 20's." He joked.

"20's? Yuck, how are old are you Grandpa, seriously?" I joked back, laughing.

"Hey now, 21 is not an old age alright, I like to refer to it as the golden age."

"Because of the alcoholic benefits?"

"Exactly."

We laughed together for a few minutes. It was so easy to talk to Craig, and knowing he had once been in Degrassi just made me more intrigued. It felt like having a piece of home indirectly. After settling down, we sat in silence, I took to looking out the window to watch the streetlights blur together.

"So how are you liking California so far?" He asked.

I shook from my deep thoughts and answered, "It's alright, a huge difference from Toronto, a lot warmer. I hadn't seen or experienced much up until tonight."

"Well that definitely has to change. There's a lot of amazing things here." He said.

I shrugged. "I just haven't made a friend who knows this state like the back of their hand.

He stopped the car, in front of my building. "Well, lucky for you, I happen to know this state like the back of my hand, if you ever feel like exploring."

I smiled. "You really want to see me, a complete stranger again after tonight?"

"You're not a complete stranger, we have a connection alone by both living in Toronto and attending Degrassi, and plus, I'd be really dumb not to try asking to see someone like you again. You've proven to be way different than any of the women I've met here in a long while." He replied.

"Again with the compliments." I said, trying to remember to breathe. Why was my heart beating so fast?

"I can't help it." He chuckled.

"Well, should we exchange numbers then?" I asked softly.

He whips out his cell phone and hands it to me. I do the same and hand mine to him. "There, now we're not strangers." He said.

"Of course I would never have a strangers contact in my phone." I replied, smiling.

He nodded his head, stopped the engine of the car and gets out, opening my door, extending his hand to me. "Can I walk you back? It's pretty dark."

"Sure, that'd be great." I take his hand and get out of the car.

We walked together side by side, both with our hands in our pockets, until we hit my front door. I looked up at him, into his eyes, they seemed brighter in the dark.

"Well, this is me." I said, pointing the door.

"Very nice establishment." He replied, grinning.

I nodded. "Thanks for walking me back Craig."

"It was a pleasure Jane." He said, holding out his arms for a hug.

I complied and hugged him briefly. His scent overwhelmed me. "Don't be a stranger?" I blurted out, as I pulled away.

He laughed. "Remember, I have your number now. There's no way that can happen."

"Is that a promise?" I asked.

"You can definitely count on it." He said. "You'll probably hear from me sooner than expected."

"I'll hold you to it." I said, opening the door. "Good night."

"Night." He said, waving goodbye.

Shutting the door, I felt the butterflies I had been trying hard to stop feeling, overwhelm and consume every rational thought I had. I'd never felt anything like it. But strangely enough, a part of me wanted this feeling to stay. It felt like security, and something completely new that helped me to breath easier. I crept into the room and found Laina on her bed, passed out. I covered her with a blanket and jumped into bed, laying back reveling over the events of the night. Suddenly my phone had gone off, it was a new text:

**From: Craig Manning**

I really had a great time tonight, Jane. Told you you'd hear from me sooner than expected. Have sweet dreams. And if you're not busy, can I possibly tempt you for exploring tomorrow?

Authors Note; Well hello there readers! My name is Jenn, and I will be the author and updater for this particular fanfic. An official Crane story, because a friend of mine had realized there really weren't any for them, it's not a very much thought out ship to shipper, but hopefully I can persuade you guys to start thinking about it. Hope you enjoy, review and love. Thank you -Jenn


End file.
